Women Power
by Aalia - sharrylina
Summary: Its all about the women power of CID. Do read and review and sorry for the spelling mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys, this is a new story based on our CID beauties. You will get to read very little romantic parts and more of the fighting their own selves. **_

_**Here well going...**_

* * *

><p>she woke up gasping for air band sweating from head to toe in a well conditioned room with the air-conditioning on. This was very common since the past two years. The dream was haunting her and would usually leave her when she would open her eyes in shock, terror and confusion.<p>

She tried to remember what she dreamed of, hopefully she could remember something this time, but her efforts were nothing except her failure to remember.

" no use, it won't work. No use trying " her inner voice spoke.

She freshened up and left towards the dining table.

" mom I am ready, can you drop me to my office? " she asked and a woman came out with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

" sure my child, but first of all, have a sip of it ( forwarding the glass towards her ) "

The young lady makes a face and in return she gets a " please " look which she couldn't resist. She gulps the juice in a hurry and the both leaves. The young lady starts feeling a bit dizzy which was again common since the past two years. Her mother asks her to get some rest in the car.

After 15 minutes she would feel better and would get to work and would get with her daily routine.

**somewhere in a tall building**...

This was a well known place for those in need, who were troubled by the evil. A few tough people were standing with each other discussing something.

A man in a tensed voice: its been 2 years, till now well don't get to know anything about them. No news at all.

Another man: I seriously don't know Freddy, just hope that they are safe.

Pankaj: but Sachin sir, we don't even whether they are alive or...

He was cut off by a voice from the back: Pankaj ( in an angry tone ) how many times do I have to tell you that they will be completely fine. They will be fine ( more like trying make his own heart understand )

Freddy: but sir, its been 2 years that they have been missing and over there, she is lying half dead ...in coma ( weeping already, trying to control his tears )

Abhijeet: enough! back to work all of you. I want all of you to keep asking your informers about the situation. The case hasn't been solved yet. We can only rest in peace when we find them safe.

Just then someone entered the bureau and quietly went to his desk. Abhijeet looked at his swollen eyes knowing that again he has not slept.

Abhijeet: Daya arey you fine?

Daya looks up and gives Abhijeet a weak smile: I'm fine boss, are you alright?

Abhijeet: just in the same state as you are in buddy.

Day a gets back to his work. They were no longer the seniors who would at times join their colleges for a dinner or in their jokes.

There were no more of Freddy's poor jokes or his cries about his wife making him do this and that and that his wife is upset with were no more of Pankaj's hungry acts or his silly ghost stories either.

All the juniors were no longer the easy going ones. They all had become just how a CID officer will be in a criminal's mind, tough merciless and aggressive. They had changed a lot since the past 2 years or let's just say that the activity 2 years ago completely changed them.

**What had actually happened?**

* * *

><p>to know about it further, review lots and lots. This chap is very short, but next one would be long!<p>

until then review and tc!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys, so you guys will get to know about the characters slowly. As I had introduced the first two characters, the other two will be introduced here and the last character will be introduced in the next chapter. Hopefully I get enough time to do so. I have decided to end the Love Aaj Kal story at that note and would start a sequel on it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>She kept <strong>( the third character )<strong> running, looking back to see if they reached her. She stopped as they reached her and she was cornered.

" stop right there young lady. Don't move, you are surrounded. Hand over the diamond necklace to us cuz you've got no other options" a person in a brown uniform spoke

The girl smirks and whispers something under her breath.

The man: don't try to act smart, you have nowhere to run. Hand in the necklace and surrender. Come on !

She gave the officer a smile: Since how long has your department been chasing me? Just wondering...

The officer: don't try to divert my attention cuz its not gonna happen. Come on hurry up. Surrender yourself.

The girl: oh please.

The officer sighs: 2 years

The girl: and how many times have you caught hold of me?

The officer: enough young lady. surrender at once.

The girl: not unless you tell me.

The officer glares at her: Ive got other ways of making that happen. You know that don't you?

The lady: well you can't even touch me as you've got no lady officers. You know that don't you?

The officer sighs again: never in these 2 years.

The girl smiles wider: then how could you even think of it now?

Before the police could take any action, she kicked the constable who was blocking her way. She climbed to the nearest wall and stood up there. One of the junior officers was about to shoot at her when the senior stopped himt.

The senior: don't fire, its no use.

She looked down and smiled: sorry ACP** ( not Pradhyuman )**I didn't mean to hurt anyone, but...

She left without looking back again, leaving the officers shocked at her behavior.

A junior: sir what was that? She just apologized?

ACP: you are new here, you will get to see more of her such acts.

The junior: but sir... she just apologized?

ACP: its her style, she apologizes after she hurts someone either by leaving a note or like this.

The junior: and how did she do that? Climbing up there...

ACP: why don't you ask her the next time you meet her?( in anger ). It would had been beneficial for us if she had joined our force, but sadly, she chose the wrong path for herself.

The junior: sir I have seen her somewhere.

ACP: in the wanted list. Where else?

The junior: no sir, somewhere else

ACP: where? Tell me, it might come in hand for us the next time.

The junior: it was at a respected place, I think.

ACP: at a respected place? What would she be doing there? Tell me.

The junior: I don't remember that, as its almost two years for that.

The senior sighs disappointingly: let's go.

They leave from there. Meanwhile, in the CID bureau...

Freddy moves towards Daya: sir should I order a cup of tea for you?

Daya: no Freddy, I'm fine.

Freddy: sir how is she now? ( **Our 2nd character **)

Daya: the same. Not moving, not talking. Just lying there breathing.

Freddy sadly: sir we shouldn't loose hope even if there is no way out, but here when there are high chances. Why are you loosing courage? Have some patience. Everything will be fine.

ACP comes in: what are you talking about Freddy? Did your wife scold you again?

ACP who was trying to lighten up everyone's mood lost the smile from his face as soon as Freddy spoke.

Freddy: sir we are talking about Shreya. Daya sir is not able to see her like this.

ACP: don't worry Daya. Shreya is a fighter and see how she will win over this and everything will be fine soon.

Daya: sir I have been waiting for her to win this fight since the past two years, but she is not willing to wake up.

ACP: Daya, you have waited all these two years, then why not wait for a bit more? Have some patience.

Then, the rest of the team entered.

Abhijeet: Divya,** ( our fourth character ) **are the files completed?

Divya: yes sir, I just need ACP sir's signatures and then will send the files to the HQ.

Abhijeet: thank you so much Divya. You have handling everything and taking care of each and everyone of us along with Ishita's parents when you needed help yourself. Good job !

Divya: Thank you sir, but let's not talk about the past cuz it will only hurt us and it only refreshes the past injuries.

Kavin: sir have we got any news of Tarika, Ishita and Purvi?

Abhijeet in a sad voice: nothing Kavin, nothing.

Kavin: sir, don't worry. We will find them very soon.

Abhijeet getting back to serious tone: yeah, lets head back to work.

They headed back to work... On the other hand, a guy moves towards the desk.

The guy: Samaira, ( **the first character in the first chapter **)

Samaira stands up from her desk: yes sir?

The guy: have you completed the file?

Samaira: yes sir, I completed it last evening. Here you go. ( handing him the file )

He takes the file and sucks in a deep breath: why don't you just leave the job?

Samaira shocked: why sir? I don't understand... what is wrong?

The guy lets go of his breath: Samaira, as a friend, I know that this is not a suitable job for you. This is not what you wanted to do... well at least since I know you. I don't know what you wanted to do 2 years ago cuz back then I didn't know you.

Samaira looks down, a tear rolled down her eye: well... the problem is that... even I don't know who I was 2 years ago.

The guy: why don't you do a jab that is suitable for you?

Samaira: what do I do Hussain? Why don't you tell me?

Hussain thinks for a while: ammm... a type of a job that suits you will be... the police force.

Samaira: the police force?

Hussain: well you wanted to serve your country, then go ahead with it. Maybe you will find out something about yourself as soon as you leave this boring environment. Well for you its boring not for me.

Samaira: But whenever I tried, mom did something that stopped me. Moreover, I'm in a different field.

Hussain: you still have time, just go for it buddy.

Samaira: then you help me deal with mom. What say?

Hussain: you just go for it. The rest I handle.

Samaira takes her bag: fine. I'm telling her that you are sending me on a business trip. You have to handle her questions and anger.

Hussain pushes her: just leave buddy.

She leaves from there in a hurry and he smiled looking at her.

Hussain self POV: I will find it out for you Samaira, why is your mother creating obstacles for you in finding your past. This friend of yours will make sure that you reach the place you were supposed to be and the place you deserve. Its my promise!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who is the girl who stole the necklace. What is Samaira's past and who truely is she? What had happened to Shreya and Divya? You guys must be having a lot of questions in your mind right? <strong>_

_**Try guessing these characters and tell me who do you think they are?**_

_**Until then keep reviewing and wait for me to reveal their identity.**_

_**bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ho ho ho! ( santa style ) I see that you guys are very confused with the characters and that you want me to write it in Hindi-English. Your wish is my command! The confusion will be cleared in no time. So shall we proceed? No kevi, sorry. ( holding my ears ). A new couple in this story, on my sister's special demand. well marna mat. agar pasand na aye to badal dungi lekin tomatoes, eggs or slippers nahi marna. bohot zoro ka lagta hai.  
><strong>_

_**Chalo bhai padne lago or han baad mein review bhi karna.**_

* * *

><p>She rushed home and shouted across the hall.<p>

"Mom, muje business trip pe do mahino k liye jana hai."

Her mother came out: Samaira? ye tum kya keh rahi ho beta?

Samaira sighs: mom. muje Hussain ek business trip pe bhej raha hai.

Sm: aise kaise tum business trip pe chali jaogi?

Samaira: maa, bas 2 mahino ki baat hai.

SM: do mahine? nahi tum kahi nahi jaogi.

Samaira: oh come on mom. ye mere liye ek great opportunity hai explore karne. please mom. Help me with the packing please?!

SM sighs: ese kaise jasakti ho? mein tumhare bina kya karungi?

Samaira cups her mother's face: come on mom. mein hamesha k liye nahi jarahi. please mom help kijiye na.

SM: tum nahi manogi na?

Samaira gives her mother a never look.

They enter the room to finish with the packing.

SM: mein tumhe kaise samjhao?

Samaira: mein apko kaise samjhao mom. inn do saalo mein apne jo kaha meine wo kiya. ab please mein jo karna chahti hoon muje karne dijiye. mein time pe apne medicines le lungi.

SM: mein drop karne chalon airport.

Samaira panicks: no... matlab muje Hussain drop karega baki k colleagues k saath.

She gets her bag and leaves as soon as she can to avoid her mother's questions. She meets Hussain outside her house.

Hussain: jaldi kar. get into the car asap.

Samaira gets into the car.

Samaira: form fill kar diya?

HUssain: kal hi kiya tha.

Samaira: what? kal?

Hussain: muje pata tha k tu iss bar manegi to pehle se hi bhar diya tha.

Samaira glares at him and then smiles: thnx!

He drives the car towards the academy. After an hour, they reach the academy and Hussain leaves from there leaving Samaira for her coming up journey. They all gather together and the trainers arrive.

The first trainer: welcome ladies and gentlemen. khushi hui aap sabko yaha dekh kar k aap sab apne desh k liye kuch karna chahte hai par mein bata doon k police ki training kuch asaan nahi lekin agar aap sab mein junoon ho to kuch bhi na mumkin nahi. yaha aap sab bohot kuch seekh payenge or un sab mein se ek bohot hi zaroori hai siuations ko kaise handle karna ho and you have to give up a lot in this. kabhi kabhi family ko bhi. aaj hamare saath hai CID k officers jo aapko train karne kabhi kabhi ayenge. aaj hamare saath hai Senior Inspector Abhijeet, Daya or Sachin. please welcome them.

The three comes in and takes a seat and some more announcements are made. Daya and Abhijeet gives a small speach and after that everyone is allowed to go to their rooms to keep their belongings. The trios seems not to be present mentally. Just then a girl passed by Sachin and as soon as she was out of sight, Sachin called

Sachin: Daya sir, Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet and Daya in a tensed voice: kya hua Sachin? tum theek to ho na?

Sachin: sir mein theek hoon lekin meine abhi...

Daya: kya hua Sachin? saaf saaf batao.

Sachin: sir meine abhi Purvi ko jate hue dekha.

Duos: kya? Purvi ko?

Sachin: haan sir. Mein 100% sure hoon k wo ladki Purvi hi thi.

Abhijeet: tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin? Purvi yaha?

Sachin: sir mein sach keh raha hoon.

Daya: kaha dekha?

Sachin: sir mera dihan kahi or tha lekin mera yakeen kijiye wo Purvi hi thi.

Daya: chalo dekhte hai.

_**In a small yet beautifully decorated**_** home...**

An old lady calls from the kitchen:

bahu, arey bahu zara suno to.

No response.

The old woman calls again: bahu arey oh Tarika bahu . ( shock laga? laga shock? )

Tarika comes out quitely from the room.

The old lady smiled upon seeing her: beta, zara Rohan ko dekhna. school se ajayega to bhookh lage gi zara khana khila dena.

Tarika nods without saying a word. A kid comes running home laughing and shouting. Tarika smiles seeing the cute little kid. The kid rushes to her.

Rohan: maa, muje khana do na. ( pulling the edge of her saree )

Tarika nods and gets him noodles in a bowl.

Rohan exitedly: wow maa, noodles?

Tarika nods again and serves it to him after helping the kid with changing his clothes.

Rohan: maa, aap khaogi mere saath?

Tarika shakes her head in a no gesture and heads back to her room.

Rohan groaning: dadi, maa kisi se baat kyun nahi karti?

RD: beta tumhari maa ki tabyat theek nahi hai isiliye yun rehti hai.

Rohan: maa to papa se bhi theek se baat nahi karti. mere friends k mommy papa kitne sweet hai hamesha saath bahir jate hai, lekin mere maa or papa to baat hi nahi karte.

RD: chalo beta jaldi se khana khalo.

Tarika who could hear the little boy started weeping: mein kaise batao tumhe Rohan k mein tumhari maa nahi hoon. tum nahi samjho ge k mein ese pichle do saalo se kyun hoon. par bohot hi jald mein yaha se chali jaongi or tum...

She starts weeping more and tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to gain control on herself.

_**In the academy...** _

Daya: Abhijeet, hum yaha puchte hai k agar Purvi k naam se koi ho.

Abhijeet: haan chalo. chalo Sachin.

Their faces lit up as they had waited for two years to get to this much at least.

Abijeet: suniye.

The trainer: jee boliye, mein aap k liye kya kar sakta hoon.

Daya: dekhiye hamein puchna hai k kya yaha Purvi naam ki koi ladki hai? training lene ayi ho shayad?

The trainer: dekhiye, yaha par kam se kam 200 log hai jo yaha training lene aye hai. bolna mushkil hai.

Daya: yaar madad kar lena please.

The trainer: Daya mein aapko bohot time se janta hoon to zaroor karunga madad. aap sab chaliye mere saath hum saree information computer mein rakhte hai.

The trios follow him to a room where a lot of files are kept. He turns on the computer and the trios wait for him impatiently. While on the other side...

Samaira: haan Hussain. yaha sab kuch theek hai. tum bas mom ka dihaan rakhna.

Hussain: no prob buddy! mein tumhari uss Hitler like mom ko sambhal lunga. k? tum bas apne maksad pe concentrate karo.

Samaira: theek hai mein ab phone rakhti hoon. goodbye!

She cuts the call and sits on her bed thinking: will I be able to do this? yaha almost sab k sab mujse young hai or shayad zyada fit hai. aaghhh! agar mom raste mai rukawat ban k nahi khadi hoti to shayad aaj mein already CID officer hoti. I guess it's not yet too late.

In the office...

The trainer: ye lijiye in sab k naam hai yaha par photo k bina hai. agar inke photos dekhne ho to aapko kal ana hoga kyun k aaaj hum sab information update karlenge. kal tak iss computer mein hoga.

Daya thanks him and the trainer leaves.

Daya: Sachin, jaldi dekho.

The start going through all the names.

Abhijeet reads out the names aloud: Karishma, Arjun, Nakul, Samaira, Daksh... they read all the names, but Purvi's name wasn't in the list.

Abhijeet sighs: Purvi... ka naam nahi hai yaha.

Daya: par Sachin to sure hai k usne Purvi ko hi dekha hai.

Abhijeet: kabhi kabhi ankhe dokha dejati hai.

Sachin: par sir...

Abhijeet: chalo bohot time waste hogaya hai. hame bureau bhi ponchna hai.

Sachin tries to protest, but fails.

_**In the bureau...**_

Sachin keeps trying to prove his point as they entered the bureau. All surrounds them with questions in their minds but no one willing to ask. Therefore, ACP sir decides to take up his job.

ACP: kya hua Abhijeet? kya baat hai?

Abhijeet: sir wo... Sachin kehraha hai k... wo usney...

ACP: saaf saaf kaho k kya baat hai Abhijeet.

Daya: sir Sachin kehraha hai k usney wo... Purvi ko dekha.

All shocked: Purvi? kab?

A smile appears on everyone's face and a sign of relief can be clearly seen.

ACP: Sachin? ye kya mazak hai?

Sachin: sir mein janta hoon k wo Purvi hi thi.

Abhijeet; agar Purvi thi to uska naam kyun nahi tha list mein? sir ( turning to ACP ) humne waha ki staff ki bhi name list check ki, lekin Purvi naam ka koi bhi nahi tha.

An arguement was about to be started. Luckily, ACP stopped them right there.

ACP: baat ko yahi khatam karo or agar Sachin, tumhe shak hai to kal jake ek or baar dekh lena. ya phir kisi khabri ko laga lo kaam pe.

Daya: par sir iski zaroorat hi kya hai?

ACP: agar nahi hui, afsos to nahi hoga na k humne koshish nahi ki unhe dhundne. ab or koi sawal nahi or sab kaam pe lag jao. or mujhe yaha or koi bhes nahi chahiye.

All obeyed his order and got back to work.

Kavin: Sachin, tumhe pura yakeen hai na k wo Purvi hi thi?

Sachin: mein kaise sure nahi ho sakta Kavin. Purvi... mein Purvi ki mehek ko nahi pehchanu ye ho nahi sakta.

Kavin: agar esi baat hai to mein bhi usey dhundne mai tumhare saath jaonga.

Sachin looks at Kavin and smiles: thank you yaar. bas ab Purvi miljaye na to Ishita or Tarika bhi miljayegi.

Kavin: pata nahi humne wo case liya hi kyun tha.

**_Flashback begins..._**

It was another normal day for the cops. They were as usual busy with their files and duos were just again pulling their junior's legs.

Abhijeet: Freddy, tum bhabhi jee se itna darte kyun ho haan?

Daya: arey boss, hamare Freddy apni biwi se darte nahi hai.

Freddy pulled his chest out just the way he does to show that he is brave.

Daya: kyun Freddy, sahi kaha na. tum bhabhi se darte nahi ho, bohot zyada darte ho.

Freddy makes a sad face: kya sir? mein nahi darta hoon apni wife se.

Abhijeet: acha? to phir maar kha ke kyun ate ho?

Freddy: wo kya hai na sir... mein... uski bohot respect karta hoon to isi liye marne deta hoon.

Kavin coming forward to Abhijeet: waise sir ap kabhi shaadi na karo

Abhijeet: kyun?

Kavin: sir apki bhi yahi halat hogi.

Abhjeet's smile fades: kya matlab?

Kavin in a serious tone: sir Dr. Tarika Manisha bhabhi ki tarah hukum chalayegi or aap Freddy sir ki tarah wahi karenge jo apko kaha jaye ga.

Kavin bursts into laughter.

Shreya: acha? to taklef sirf aap janab ko hoti hai?

Daya: nahi to or kya. ab iss taraf dekho zara ( pointing at Freddy )

Shreya: ek din hum ladkiya itni dur chali jayengi k phir dhundhte rehna.

Purvi: or dhund ne se bhi nahi milenge.

Kavin: arey kaisi baatein karti ho Purvi. subah subah ese batein achi nahi lagti.

Ishita: sir, ma'am sahi to keh rahi hai. aap log itne tang agaye ho to koi baat nahi hum chale jate hai. kyun ma'am?

Purvi: bilkul theek Ishita.

Kavin: Ishita tum bhi?

Abhijeet: arey ab bas bohot hogaya. chalo kaam pe lagte hai.

Just then the bureau phone rang and Nikhil went to pick up the call.

**Flashback ends here..**

Kavin: kaash us din unhone wo sab na kaha hota to shayad aaj ye sab nahi hota.

Sachin: bas uss phone call ne sab kuch badal diya. sab kuch!

Kavin: agar wo Purvi hai to iska matlab wo bilkul safe hai. pata nahi k Ishita or Tarika kis halat mein hai.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaha hai Ishita or Tarika? kya jisey Sachin ne mehsoos kiya wo sach mein Purvi hai?<br>_**

**_Well not to eat the slippers from you guys I wanna ask a question. Don't get agressive haan. you want to see Ishita with Dushyant or Kavin ( it's very dangerous writing Kavin in the choice ), cuz my sister wanted me to write one on Kavin and Ishita. Well I will keep Ishyant if you guys don't want Ishita with Kavin, need not to be upset then._**

**_In the end, review as much as you can. hope k thodi confusion kam hogayi ho._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry. My apologizes to all Dareya fans that I couldn't include them in the previous chapters, but there will be a lot of Dareya moments in this chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well just as the previous ones._**

* * *

><p>All were busy in the bureau, so Sachin had no chance of visiting the academy to find out the truth. Therefore he decided to call his informer and take his help.<p>

Sachin: Mohit, kuch kaam hai, karega?

Mohit: kya saab? Ye bhi koi puchne ki baat hai?

Sachin: tuje kisi ka pata lagana hai.

Mohit: jee saab boliye kisko dhoondne ko hai?

Sachin: photo bhejta hoon. Tuje hamari training academy jana hoga.

Mohit: academy?

Sachin: haan, tumhe training lene k tor se jana hoga.

Mohit: theek hai saab.

Sachin: ek baat ka dihan rakhna k usey pata na chale.

Mohit: jee saab.

Sachin: jaise hi wo miljaye, muje phone karna. samjhe?

Mohit: jee saab. mein aaj hi kaam pe lag jaonga.

He cut the call and got back to work. While Daya tried to talk to ACP.

Daya: sir mein... muje chutti chahiye.

ACP: kyun? kya hua? sab theek to hai na?

Daya: sir muje Shreya k paas jana tha.

ACP could feel the pain in his voice. Though Daya sounded tough, pain could be felt in his voice.

ACP: jao Daya, tum jao. Yaha him sab dekh leng.

Daya leaves from there and gets into his car. He is depressed. Well why wouldn't he be? His love, his life partner was not there with him when he needed her the most. She was not in her senses.

He arrived in the hospital after half an hour. He went in her ward and saw her lying there with the oxygen mask to help her with her breathing. He sighed and went towards her. He gently stroke her hair and sat down besides her.

Daya held Shreya's hand: Shreya... tum muje sun rahi ho na?

She didn't reply, just lying there with her eyes shut.

A tear made its way through his eye. He wiped his tear and smiled at her: pata hai, sab kitne pareshan hai tumhare liye. sab ko intizar hai tumhare jagne ka. k kab tum jago

He could feel a movement in her finger, but he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

Daya: Shreya, tum muje sun sakti ho na? khair wo sab chodo, ek baat batani this. tum sun kar bohot khush hogi. Sachin ko lagta hai k usney Purvi ko dekha or pata nahi kyun muje bhi lagta hai k shayad wo sach ho. koi maan ne k liye tayar hi nahi. agar tum ab ese nahi hoti na to muje pata hai k tum Sachin ka hi saath deti, deti na tum Sachin ka saath?

Daya stared at her for a while and becomes impatient: Shreya? tum... tum sun rahi ho na?

Daya gets up with his heartbeats quickening: Shreya utho na. tum kya hamesha ki tarah yun chup chap leti ho? ankhe kholo please.

Just then someone put a hand on Daya's shoulder. He turned around to see his buddy, his strengh and his brother Abhijeet standing there.

Daya wiped his tears: Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: tum theek ho?

Daya: haan mein theek hoon ( looking away from Abhijeet )

Abhijeet makes Daya sit on the chair: sab theek hojayega.

Daya looks into his eyes: kab? kab sab theek hoga?

Abhijeet: bhot jald, bohot hi jald.

Daya once again held Shreya's hand and this time for sure he felt her fingers move.

Daya: Abhijeet, doctor ko bulao.

Abhijeet shocked: kya hua Daya?

Daya: Abhijeet, Shreya...

Abhijeet: kya hua Shreya ko?

Daya: Shreya ne apni ungliya hilayi.

Abhijeet: mein abhi doctor ko laya.

Abhijeet rushes to get the doctor and returns in no less than 20 seconds,

Doctor: kya hua?

Daya: sir, Shreya ne abhi haath hilaya.

Doctor: aap bahir chaliye.

Daya: par doctor...

Doctor: dekhiye, hamein check karne dijiye please.

Abhijeet takes Daya outside with him and after a while, the doctor and the nurses comes out. They see Daya and Abhijeet and a smile makes its way on the doctors face. Duos looks at each other confused.

Daya: kya hua doctor?

The doctor: well bohot time baad Shreya k halat mein thoda sudhar aya hai.

Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other and a huge smile was seen on their face after very long.

The doctor: agar ese hi chalta raha to Shreya ko bohot hi jald hosh ajayega.

Daya: sach? kya mein Shreya ko dekh sakta hoon?

The doctor: haan lekin sirf 5 minutes k liye. uske baad hamein Shreya ki medicines badal ni hogi.

Daya rushes inside smiling: Shreya, mein aaj bohot hi zyada khush hoon. tum bohot hi jald phir mere saath hogi, hum sab k saath. or jaise hi theek hogi na to sab se pehe mein tumse kheer banwainga. mazak kar raha hoon.

Abhijeet who was watching all this from outside wiped the tear from his face: bohot dino k baad Daya ese muskura raha hai, mein aaj bohot khush hoon ab bas baki sab bhi theek ho jaye. Tarika jee bhi miljaye to bas mein abhi sukoon se jee paonga. Tarika kaha ho tum?

He calls the others in bureau and all are happy to know about this. They start distributing sweets and each prays in heart for more happiness to come.

Mohit arrives in the academy and this is the training time. All have gathered together and there are at least a 300 students who has taken part to join the force.

The trainer: hum sab se pehle shuru karenge 10 laps se. ye ek test hai or iss roumd mein hum dekhenge k aap kitne rounds laga sakte hai 9 minutes mein. jisney 5 se kam kiye, wo disqualified hoga.

Mohit had taken the position in the end so that he could see each and every one of them.

Mohit to himself: kaise bhi kar ke muje ye 6 rounds to marne hai.

The trainer: start.

They start running and Mohit tries to pass by all the girls to see which one was his target. He ran towards a girl: hi, mera naam Mohit hai.

The girl looked at him: flirt baad mein karna Mr. get lost!

Mohit: arey ye to wo nahi thi.

He keeps doing this and gets tied. 9 students have given up by now and disqualified.

Mohit: itne bade rounds hai or 5 rounds se kam na kare? pata nahi in CID walo k liye kya kya karna padta hai. koi nahi Mohit, Sachin sir ne teri zindagi bachayi thi, itna to banta hai na.

Mohit finishes 7 laps and stops. 17 among these students are able to finish the laps just in time and are facing the trainer.

The trainer: well done guys. aaj 25 students disqualified hogaye. agla test 1 ghante k baad hai, tum sab apne aap ko tayar rakhna.

All: yes sir.

Mohit couldn't see them as they had their back at Mohit. Mohit and the rest leaves towards the canteen to grab something to eat or drink.

Mohit: sabko photo dikha k puchu? asan hoga. arey nahi pagla gaya kya? sab ko shak hojayega or Sachin sir ka hukum tha k kisi ko bhi pata na chale. baad mein kya pata disqualified hojao.

He looks at his mobile phone and an idea strucks his mind.

Mohit announcing: suno suno. sab log suno.

All looked at him: muje aap sab k saath ek selfie leni hai. aap sab ye soch rahe honge k kyun? well baat ye hai k hosakta hai mein baad k test mein fail ojao to iss jaga ki thodi yade rahingi.

They all gather together and he doen't see that girl. As Mohit turns around, he sees her having a cup in her hand.

Mohit: ye to wahi hai. excuse me miss fast runner.

She turns around: its Samaira.

Mohit: sorry. Miss Samaira, kya aap bhi ayengi sefie lene?

Purvi: ammm... sure.

The whole team comes together and takes a selfie with Mohit. Lo bhai, Mohit ne to apna kaam kardiya.

**_In the bureau..._**

Beep beep! Sachin's phone vibrates. He checks it and sees a messege on his phone. It's from Mohit.

_**Sir, muje wo ladki milgai hai or uska naam Samaira hai. wo yaha training lene ayi hai. mein apko uski photo aapk computer pe bhejta hoon.**_

_** - Mohit**_

Sachin rushes to where Mayur was sitting.

Sachin: Mayur, jaldi se inbox check karna.

Mayur looked up confused: jee sir? kya hua?

Sachin: tum kholo mein bata ta hoon.

Mayur follows Saxhin's instructions and opens the mail.

Mayur: sir iske saath to kuch attachment bhi hai.

Sachin: Vansh, jakey sab ko bulao. jadi se.

Vansh gets the others in no tie.

ACP: kya hua Sachin?

Sachin: ek minute sir ab pata chal jayega.

Kavin: lekin hua kya hai?

Sachin: Mayur attachment kholo.

Mayur obeys the orfer and as he opens it, it leaves both of them shocked.

Mayur: sir, ye to...

Sachin: mein theek tha sir.

ACP looks at him and then at Kavin, Mayur moves back to give the rest of them some space anf they surround the desk.

Kavin: ye to... ye to Purvi hai.

Sachin: meine kaha tha na k Purvi hi thi waha.

ACP: par ye aise?

Sachin: oska naam badal gaya. iska naam ab Samaira hai.

All: Samaira?

Sachin: haan sir or Purvi urf Samaira training le rahi hai police training.

ACP: Purvi bhi safe hai ab bas baki Ishita or Tarika reh gayi hai.

Freddy: sir aaj to upar wale ki kdipa se khush khabriya mil rahi hai.

ACP: haan Freddy, bas bohot jald sab theek hoga

Pankaj: par sir ab hum agey kya karenge?

ACP: hum pehle Purvi se milenge or baat karenge, tab hi kisi nateeje par ayenge.

Freddy: sir ye baat mein Abhijeet sir ko bata ta hoon.

Freddy calls ip Abhijeet and tells him about everything.

Abhijeet goes inside the ward: Daya, Purvi ka pata chal gaya.

Daya: suna Shreya? wo ladki Purvi hi hai. hum sab ki Purvi.

Shreya moved her finger as if signalling that she could hear.

Daya: Abhijeet, Shreya sun rahi hai.

Abhijeet smiled: haan Daya wo sun sakti hai. sab kuch sun sakti hai.

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly.

_**In a police station in** **Delhi...**_

A young gentle man in his brown uniform was pacing up and down thinking. An older man came up: bas karo. chodo sochna

The young man: nahi sir mein pakka sure hoon k meine usey kahi dekha hao.

The senior man orders him: kaam pe lago, chalo.

The young man gets to work and he has to sort out almost all the previous files. He gets the old files and keeps on thinking untill the file falls from his hands. He kneels down to get the papers as he notices some papers fallen outside. He is shocked to see the paper with her picture on it.

The young guy: ye to wahi ladki hai, par ye missing lists mein kaise? or ye kya? sub Inspector Ishita?

He goes outside screaming: ACP sir? ACP sir? kaha hai aap?

ACP comes outside: kya hai? itna chila kyun rahe ho?

The young cop: ye dekhiye sir muje kya mila ( handing his senior the file )

ACP reads on and is also shocked: sub Inspector Ishita or forensic doctor Tarika from Mumbai CID?

The young cop: haan sir tabhi to mein kehraha tha k mein usey kahi dekha hai. ab kya kare?

ACP: hamein unse baat karni hai. lekin sawal ye hai k wo police se chor kaise bani.

The young cop: sir zaroor kuch to hua hai.

ACP: meri unk saath meeting fix karao. jitni jaldi hosake utna hi.

The young officer: jee sir, mein abhi karta hoon.

The officer leaves to make a call to the officers of Mumbai branch.

**_In the bureau..._**

Kavin: Sachin, kya tum kl jaoge uss se milne?

Sachin: haan Kavin, mein bohot hi zyada khush hoon k wo theek hai. aise Dushyant?

Kavin: wo abhi bhi kehta hai k usney koi ghalti nahi ki.

Sachin: usney jo kiya wo ghalat nahi tha lekin theek bhi nahi tha. kisi ki jaan bachane k liye usney dusre ki jaan li.

Kavin: shayad wo zinda ho? matlab hamein Ishu ki laash to nahi mili na.

Sachin: haan bas issi baat ki umeed rakhta hoon mein bhi.

Just then the phone rang and they ended their conversation there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry guys I couldn't write a long chap again, but hope you guys are satisfied with it. ok tell me a fav scene of urs from the story and a part that you would like me to improve in.<strong>_

_**Last but not least, I have a question. I have written a story that has nothing to do with CID, can I post it here? on this ff? plz do review haan.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all for your patience and Im sorry to have made you guys wait for so long.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>In the last chapter, we saw that Kavin and Sachin were having a conversation when the bureau phone rang.<p>

Ab agey...

Divya moves forward to pick up the call.

Divya: hello? CID bureau..

Ranveer ( the cop ): mein Inspector Ranveer bol raha hoon Delhi se, kya aap meri baat ACPP Pradhyuman se karwa sakti hai?

Divya: jee maaf kijiye ga ACP sir nahi hai, app thodi der rukiye, mein aapki baat Inspector Kavin se karati hoon.

Ranveer: jee thank you.

Divya puts the call on hold.

Divya: sir, Delhi police station se phone aya hai.

Kavin: Delhi police station se? kaun hai?

Divya: Inspector Ranveer.

Kavin: Ranveer?

Divya: jee sir.

Kavin takes the call: hello, Senior Inspector Kavin bol raha hoon.

Sameer: Sir, hamare ACP sir ko aap sab k saath ek meeting rakhni thi.

Kavin: haan par ACP sir abhi nahi hai, mein unko inform kardunga.

Sameer: sir, baat thodi serious hai. wo dara sal jitni jaldi hosake to aap log yaha ajaiye.

Kavin: kya baat hai?

Sameer: sir wo apki officers k barey mein hai , isiliye jitni jaldi hojaye aap log yaha ajaiye.

Kavin: hamare officers k barey mein? theek hai mein abhi ACP sir se baat karta hoon.

Sameer: jee sir, Jai Hind.

Kavin cuts the call and turns to face both Daya and Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Kavin: sir wo Inspector Sameer ka phone aya tha Delhi police station se. hamein waha bulaya gaya hai ek meeting k liye.

Daya: hamein waha ek meeting k liye bulaya gaya hai?

Kavin: haan sir, Sameer ne kaha k unhe hamse hamare officers k barey mein bohot zaroori baat karni hai.

Abhijeet: esi kaunsi baat agayi k hamein waha ese urgently bulaya gaya hai. ACP sir se baat hui?

Kavin: nahi sir, bas abhi unhi ko phone karne wala tha.

Abhijeet: acha tum sir se baat karo mein files complete karta hoon.

Kavin moves to talk to ACP sir and the rest are busy working.

Kavin ends the call: suno, hum ko Delhi jana hoga, sir ne kaha hai k hum apni packing karle.

All looks at each other surprised.

Sachin: par Purvi?

Daya: mein bhi nahi jasakta hoon.

Kavin: sir ab aap log decide karle k kisko jana hai, mein jaraha hoon. muje ACP sir ne order diya hai.

Sachin: mein to Purvi ko milne jaonga kal, I can't leave it like this. itni mushkil se mili hai wo hamein, hum ye chance nahi miss karsakte.

Kavin: to tu usi kam pe lagey reh, tu mat chal.

Daya: piche Sachin ki madad kaun karega? or Shreya ki dekh baal?

Abhijeet: acha, mein, Kavin or... koi or chala jayega na teri jaga. tu Sachin ki help karna, or waise bhi yaha par hi to kisi ki zaroorat hogi.

Divya spoke up: sir mein chaloon?

Abhijeet looked at her for a while.

Divya: please sir?

Abhijeet sighed and then nodded his head: theek hai to hum teeno chalenge ACP sir k saath.

Daya:sirf tum teeno?

Abhijeet: haan yaar, bas ek meeting hi to hai.

Daya: Kavin, to tum Sameer ko inform karlo k tum teeno kal Delhi k liye ravana hoge.

Kavin: jee sir, wo mein karlunga. ab hamein nikalna chahiye, packing karni hai.

The three leaves for their homes to finish with the packing.

_**In Delhi, at around 12:37 a.m.**_**_..._**

A girl enters a mansion like house through the window.

the girl to herself: iss waqt to sab sogaye honge. kaam asan hojaye ga.

The girl makes her way to the kitchen, she opens the fridge door and takes out a bottle of water, pouring the water in the glass slowly: bohot zyada pyaas lagi hai. or bhai ( don ) ko bhi mein hi mili thi esa kaam karne k liye? unko pata hai k muje khatarnak kaam mein zyada maza milta hai, lekin nahi, yaha par muje hi bhejna tha.

She drinks the water from the glass and sees a shadow moving towards the kitchen.

The girl: mar gayi, lagta hai k koi hai.

The girl moves under the table and hides herself. Well such a slim girl would obviously be able to hide under this medium sized table.

A figure made its way towards the fridge, the person opened the fridge door and couldn't find water.

" paani kaha hai?" the person spoke.

The voice was a sweet one and it probably couldn't be a man's voice. It was a lady's voice.

The lady turned around and saw the water bottle on the table, a glass half filled with water next to it.

" shayad abhi abhi kisine paani piya hai" she spoke.

She drank water in another glass and moved towards the room. The girl hiding under the table comes out: bach gayi, varna pata nahi aaj mein kaha ponch jati.

She tries to look around, arey kitchen mein kya milega ek chor ko siwaye khane k, or khane to chor atey nahi. She moved towards the hall and found a few antique decoration pieces. She opened her bag and put them in it. She moved towards a room in which a small boy was sleeping with a young lady. The theif lady didn't bother to see who they were and started searching for things.

Failing to find anything, she went to the table next to their bed and tried to see if they were awake or not. She saw the kid sleeping peacefully, then she tried to see if the lady was also asleep or not.

The thief saw her and for no reason thought she was familiar.

The thief: meine isey kahi dekha hai, par ye hai kaun?

She gets a blurred vision of the same lady, but she can't be sure its her. All she could tell was a lady in a different place, dressed completely different and could also see herself , a bit blurred dressed somehow different.

The lady wakes up shocked: Ishita?

Ishita comes out of her thoughts and moves back.

The lady: Ishita tum?

Ishita turns around to face the door and moves as fast as possible. The lady behind shouts at her.

The lady: Ishita ruk jao.

Ishita runs towards the hall, followed by the lady. Others in the house wakes up.

The lady: Ishita please ruk jao.

Ishita was nowhere to be seen. A man came out of a room: kya hua?

The lady looks at him: wo... mein abhi... wo...

A boy comes out of the same room in which the lady was: kya hua mama?

She looks at the boy: kuch nahi beta, jao sojao.

The little boy rushes iside to get some sleep.

The man: Tarika, kya hua?

She turns to face him: kuch nahi, shayad ek bura sapna tha.

The man: theek hai, sojao.

Tarika went inside and took some rest.

The man: ese achanak kya hogaya k Tarika itni ghabra gayi? dekhta hoon.

The man searches the house and sees a window slightly opened. He then notices some antique decoration pieces miising along with a painting worth millions.

The man: meri paintings kaha gayi? kahi kisi ne to...? mein to lut jaonga. shayad yahi kahi ho.

He searches the house, fail to find any of those precious pieces and paintings.

The man to himself: kal suba hi police ko phone kardunga. kaha jata hai ye insaan mein dekhta hoon.

The man couldn't go to sleep, while in a small area...

A girl: usey mera naam kaise pata?

She kept wondering until a man came: kuch mila waha se ya phir tumhari pehli haar?

She stood up at the voice: wo... mein... mein ye painting or... or kuch antique pieces. ( handing it to him )

The man: iss baar kuch bohot hi kam nahi leke ayi?

Ishita: wo... wo waha wo aurat jag gayi.

The man leaves.

Ishita: bach gayi, varna pata nahi kya hota.

She gets into a room and sleeps thinking about what had taken place in the house. She was almost caught, and how did the lady know her name?

**The next morning...**

Divya, Kavin, Abhijeet and ACP left for Delhi, they had a meeting with the in-charge of that place. Sachin, Pankaj and Daya left for the academy to find Purvi. The hunt has began to find their dear ones. The only problem now is that how will Purvi react and what will ACP get to know.

**On their way to Delhi, in the airplane...**

Kavin: sir, aapko kya lagta hai k hamein kyun itni urgently bulaya hoga.

Abhijeet: pata nahi Kavin, hamare officers k barey mein baat karni hai, iska matlab kya hosakta hai.

Kavin: haan sir, or hamare barey mein unhe baat kya karni hogi?

ACP: ab to waha ponch k pata chalega, Kavin. k hamein waha itni urgently kyun bulaya gaya.

They reach Delhi about after 2 hours and 20 minutes. They came out of the airport and take taxi to reach their hotel. They get freshened up and leaves for the police station for their meeting.

In the car...

Divya: sir, aap Sachin sir se puchiye na k Purvi ma'am se kuch baat hui ya nahi.

Abhijeet: Divya, mein baad mein karta noon.

Divya faced Kavin with a please look. He couldn't resist her and so he called Daya.

Kavin: Daya sir.

Daya: ha Kavin, tum log ponch gaye kya?

Kavin: jee sir. hum ponch gaye.

Daya: haan bolo Kavin, kya baat hai.

Kavin: sir wo muje... actually Divya puch rahi thi k kya, dara sal humein Jan na tha k kya Purvi se mulakat hui?

Daya: nahi Kavin, lekin fikar mat karo, hum abhi academy ponche hai or andar ka rahe hai.

Kavin: theek hai sir.

Daya: jaan mein baad mein phone karta noon.

They cut the call and Daya entered inside along with Pankaj and Sachin.

Daya to a trainer: kya tum meise koi Samaira ko jaanta hai?

The trainer: tum log CID se ho na.

Sachin: jee jaan. him CID se hi hai.

Trainer: jee Samaira bohot hi talented hai or top student hai, usey yaha had koi janta hai.

Daya: wo ab iss waqt kaha hogi?

Trainer: wo ab shayad apne room mein hogi ya phir canteen mein hogi. abhi aram ka time hai.

Sachin: uska room number?

Trainer: 2nd floor room no.205

Daya: thank you

They move towards Purvi aka Samaira's room. They knocked on the door as it was closed and a girl opened the door.

Pankaj: aap to Samaira nahi hai.

The girl: jee Samaira andar hai. Samaira!

Purvi came out of the room. Daya, Pankaj and Sachin had tears in their eyes. She looked at them confused

Purvi: jee aap log?

Sachin: Purvi hum...

Before he could speak further, Daya stopped him

Purvi still confused: jee?

Daya rubbed his tears: wo... hum CID se hai.

Purvi: CID?

Daya: jaan. hamein tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Purvi: jee boliye, kya baat hai?

Daya: kya hum akele mein baat kar sakte hai?

Purvi looked at the girls in her room and they understood.

One of them: Samaira, hum ground mein training k liye milte hai.

Purvi nods and lets the trios enter.

Purvi: jee kya baat hai. sab theek hai na?

Sachin looked at Daya and then at Purvi.

Sachin: tumhe hamein dekh kar kuch yaad nahi?

Purvi confused: jee?

Daya: wo... actually hamein tumhare achi performance ka pata chala. tum kaafi acha kar rahi ho or hum chahte hai k tum hamein join karo.

Purvi in excitement: really?

Daya: haan or kyun k hamein lady cops ki zaroorat hai jo tumhari jaisi strong or brave ho.

Purvi: par abhi to mein training lene ayi hoon. merit training abhi abhi shuru hui hai. mein to kuch bhi nahi janti. gun kaisa pakad te hai or investigation, muje ye sab ka kuch pata nahi hai.

Daya: gun pakad na or investigation karna sab ata hai.

Purvi: kya? wo kaise?

Daya: hamare saath chalo.

They move outside towards the shooting zone and hands his gun to Purvi.

Daya: ye gun lo or apna nishana lagao.

Purvi holds the gun with a lot of questions and closes her eyes. Something flashes through. She saw herself holding the gun.

Daya: theek se pakdo Pur... Samaira.

Sachin looked at Daya and whispered: sir? ye aap?

Daya: ruko, Sachin.

Purvi opened her eyes: muje gun chalani nahi ati sir.

Daya in an ordering tone: tum try karo pehle. Just give it a try.

She holds the gun and aims it at the dummy.

Daya: dekha, gun pakadni ati hai tumhe. ab bus focus karo apne nishane par.

Samaira does as she is told.

**On the other hand...**

Abhijeet received a call and he picked it up.

Abhijeet: Pankaj?

Pankaj: jee sir, mein bol raha hoon.

Abhijeet: haan bolo Pankaj.

Pankaj: sir Purvi mil gayi.

Abhijeet: acha? kaisi hai Purvi?

Pankaj: sir bilkul fit or theek hai. Daya sir usey chezey yaad karne ki madad kar rahe hai.

Abhijeet: uska dihaan rakhna, hum bas abhi meeting k liye andar ja rahe hai. meeting khatam hote hi mein tumhe call karta hoon.

He turns around to see Divya.

Divya: sir ma'am mil gayi? kaisi hai wo? theek to hai na?

Abhijeet: aram se Divya, haan Purvi mil gayi or bilkul theek hai. ab tum thoda sabar rakho, hum jab ponchenge to tab tak Purvi ham sab ko yaad karlegi. ab chalo andar, meeting ka time hai.

They head inside and takes their seats

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope that this was long enough and plz review karna. Sorry once again for the late update.<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the late update. I changed my mind from making it a love story to friendship one. Except that there will be Abhirika scenes and Dareya ones. I'll change it cuz I want to do something different. A lot of you like Kevi, Rajvi and Sachvi. I don't want to upset anyone, so all in one.**_

_**Have some patience with me and soon the mystery will be unfolded, but plz be patient.**_

_**chaley? waise galiya nahi ok?**_

* * *

><p>Recap...<p>

Samaira aka Purvi is ordered to fire at the dummy as Daya knows, this skill once learn can never be forgotten while on the other side, Abhijeet has left with others for the urgent meeting.

Abhijeet receives a call from Pankaj, who tells him that Purvi has been found.

_**ab agey...**_

Samaira: sir mei...

Daya: goli chalao Samaira. ( in a strict tone )

Purvi aka Samaira looks at the dummy and then at the gun in her hands. She gets some flashbacks and a sharp pan shots up in her head. She closes her eyes and tries to ignore the pain. She opens her eyes and shoots.

Samaira looks at the dummy in disbelief, unable to sort out how has she done it? She had never even seen a gun and then turned to face Daya who was showing a sign of relief while at the back, Sachin sighs.

How eager he was to hug his best friend more like his own soul. They had shared the best moments of their lives together after she joined the bureau. They shared their sorrows, when he lost his first love as she couldn't remember him and she shared hers with him the time she was shattered, she had lost her parents and came to know the one who brought her up was not her own.

Samaira: sir... ye sab... meine kaise?

Daya: abhi nahi Samaira, pehle yaha se niklo.

Samaira: par sir... meine ye kaise kiya? meine... muje kuch dikhayi diya jab meine ankhey band kardi.

Daya: chalo Purvi... matlab Samaira.

As Purvi was about to move along with them, she stopped and starred at them.

Sachin: Pur.. matlab Samaira kya hua?

Samaira: ye aap sab muje Purvi karke kyun bola rahe hai?

None of them had an answer, they actually had, but were afraid if the outcome did not came according to them.

Sachin:wo.. kyun k...

He was cut off by Daya: kyun k... tumhara chehra kisi se milta hai, bas.

Samaira: to aap isi liye muje lene aye ho?

Daya: nahi, tum pehle hamare saath chalo, baat bohot zarori hai, please.

She shrugs the thoughts out of her mind and silently follows them.

**On the other side...**

Abhijeet and the others entered following ACP sir. They were seated and soon the meeting started.

ACP: haan to bataiye k humein yaha kyun bulaya gaya hai?

The other one from Delhi: aap thoda sabar rakhiye, Ins. Ranveer ate hi hongey

Abhijeet: sir, dekhiye hamare paas zyada time nahi hai, hamein bohot zaroori kaam hai. hamari female cops ka pichle kuch teen salo se pata nahi hai, ab jakey ek ka pata chala hai.

The ACP ( I'll name him Kabir, cuz I don't remember if I had named him ): dekhiye, mein samaj sakta hoon, or waise bhi hum yaha usi k barey mein baat karne wale hai.

Kavin and Divya looked at each other. Kavin: usi k barey mein?

Insp. Ranveer while entering with files in his hand: jee hanan. ( keeping the files on the table ) ye dekhiye.

He passed each file to the cops from Mumbai and as they started going through it, they were shocked ( actually pehro k niche se zameen phisal gayi )

ACP: ye kya bakwas hai? ( while throwing the file on the desk and stands up in anger and disbelief )

ACP Kabir: ye hi sach hai ACP Pradhyuman

Abhijeet: sir hamari ek cop, ek cop chor kaise ban sakti hai?

Insp. Ranveer: sir ye hi sach hai, par wo to kuch ajeeb hi harkate kar rahi thi, lagta hi nahi tha k wo.. wo ek cop hai... matlab thi.

Abhijeet: wo cop thi nahi, abhi bi hai.

Kavin: sir uski zaroor kuch majburi rahi Kabir: pata nahi Inspector, kuch bhi hosakta hai.

Kavin: sir wo aapko kaha mili thi?

Insp Ranveer: usneu ek haar churaya tha, diamond ka. takreeban 25 lakh ka tha.

Divya: 25 lakh ka necklace?

Insp Ranveer: haan, or humne usey pakadne ki bhi koshish ki thi, lekin bhaag gayi. wo to hum goli marney ...

Kavin: aap logo ne goli chalayi? ( in anger )

Abhijeet in no less tone: aap goli kaise chala sakta hai?

ACP Kabir: calm down Inspector, humne goli nahi chalayi.

Abhijeet: and don't you even dare! ( in a threatening tone )

ACP Kabir: aap humein dhamki de rahe hai?

Kavin: sorry sir, lekin agar aap hamare jaga hotey to aap bhi yahi kartey.

Divya: lekin ab hum kya karey?

Abhijeet turns his back at them: track karengey usey, uski tarikey se.

_**Back in Mumbai...**_

Daya takes Samaira along with him and she follows. They are cops and they are supposed to be trustworthy right? Yes as long as she knows, they are supposed to protect you and so no harm will fall upon you.

They were in the car which somehow seemed familiar to her, how could she remember? This was her own SUV provided by the branch. The seats, all were familiar, but if only she remembered that this was the very same car she used to drive to the bureau and at times would pick her besties, Shreya and Tarika.

The car came to a halt in front of the City Hospital.

Samaira: hum yaha?

Daya: haan, bas tumhe kuch check up karna hai.

Samaira: check up? lekin kyun?

Daya: hamein reports chahiye k tum cop ban ne k liye suitable ho, bas.

Excitement started to build up in her heart. She will be getting this job so easily, she had never known. How much she regretted not listening to her best friend Hussain earlier. They headed inside and Daya ordered Sachin to get her see the doctor while he moved aside.

The very same hospital where his love, his life was. He moved towards the ward when the nurse stopped him.

the nurse: sir, aap andar nahi jasaktey, patient ko abhi injection diya gaya hai.

Daya: mein CID se hoon, fikar mat kijiye, mein kuch nahi bolunga.

The nurse tries to stop him, but he wins in the end of the argument. He heads inside and sits next to her. She was sleeping so peacefully as if she would wake up anytime. It was already enough for him, he couldn't wait to see her smile again.

If only she knew how eager was he to see her talk to him, smile at him and and they could just spend the rest of the day with each other, her in his arms.

Daya: Shreya, pata hai, aaj bohot hi khushi ka din hai hum sab k liye.

No response from her again.

Daya: pucho gi nahi kya baat hai?

He waited as if she would answer.

Daya: tum to nahi pucho gi, mein khud bata ta hoon.

He let out a deep sigh as he held her hand, placed a soft kiss on it and smiled.

Daya: Purvi milgayi, hamare saath hi hai, yahi par. isi hospital mein.

He removed her hair from her face and pulled the softly behind her ear.

Daya: tum uss sey milna chahogi kya? par usey kuch yaad nahi hai. lagta hai jaise k wo yaad hi nahi karna chahti.

A tear escaped his eyes.

Daya: Shreya, agar tum... agar tum us sey kaho gi na to wo tumhari baat manjayegi.

She laid still. She surely couldn't move, but her senses were coming alive and she could hear most of his words, but couldn't react. She showed the sign that she could hear only with her tears.

A tear flowed down from her eyes and he sighed a sign of relief. She was listening and most of all, reacting. This was a lot for him for today. The happiness were returning moment after moment.

All he prayed was that they don't escape from his grip, he had to hold on to them as tightly as he could. Sachin moved outside as they waited for the reports to come.

Samaira: waise, aap itney chup kyun hai? ye... kya naam hai aapka? haan Pankaj, inhoney to bohot sarey jokes marey or ye bohot batein bhi kartey hai, bas aap hi chup chap hai. kyun?

Sachin wasn't allowed to talk about the past untill they find out why she forgot, so he stayed quite,

Samaira: arey ajeeb insaan hai, mein apse baat kar rahi hoon or aap hai k...

Sachin: will you shut up for a while?

Samaira felt insulted and walked away from there. He cursed himself for being this rude to his friend. How much he wanted to tell her the truth, but this wasn't the right time.

Samaira didn't stop untill she reached the same ward where Daya and Shreya were present. She looked in and was surprised to see him, his head was near her feet on the bed and her hand was in his.

Samaira tried to get closer so as to get a closer look. The lady seemed familiar and then again, her head shot up as the pain ran down her whole mind. She closed her eyes and the ain got worse.

She saw someone.

"Shreya, yaar kya kar rahi ho tum? " a voice came, but she couldn't see anyone except for a girl, shoulder length hair and in a light blue shirt.

She turned around " Purvi, tu yaha kya kar rahi hai? " She was the same lady as the one who was lying on the bed.

Samaira gasped for air before she fell to the floor. Sachin and Pankaj rushed to her from behind and Daya came out hearing the noise from outside. He saw her head in Sachin's lap while he and Pankaj rubbed her hands.

Daya: kya hua Sachin? ( panic mode )

Sachin the same panicking: sir Purvi nichey giri or ab hosh mein nahi hai.

Daya called out for a doctor and a nurse rushed to get some water.

Daya: ye kaise hua?

Sachin: sir pata nahi, ye iss taraf ayi, or phir humne logo ki awaz suni, jab yaha aye to Purvi behosh padi thi.

They laid her on the stretcher and rushed her to the ward.

**_While in a mansion like house..._**

Tarika was arguing with the man who portrayed to be her husband in front of the kid.

Tarika: tumne mujse jhooth bula tha, kyun?

The man: dekho, meine kuch jhooth nahi bola.

Tarika: bola hai, tumne mujse jhooth kaha tha k wo sab mar chukey hai. muje pehle se hi shak tha, lekin mein conform karna chahti thi. wo sab theek hai or zinda hai.

The man screams at her: mein or kya karta, batao. apne bache ki jaan khatre mein dalta kya?

Tarika: tumne acha nahi kiya hai, tum dekhna, Abhijeet tumhara kya haal karega.

The man holds Tarika's hand and squeezes it hard, Tarika winces in pain.

Tarika: chodo mera haath, meine kaha chodo.

The man leaves her hand realizing that he is hurting her and tries to relax: sorry, I'm sorry.

Tarika looks at him in disbelief: kya? you are sorry? no you are not!

The man: dekho, meine ye sab hum sab ko safe rakhne k liye kiya hai.

Tarika: wow, what an explanation ( clapping her hands at him a few times ) but this is not a joke Mr.

The man: dekho, mein tumhe sab kuch bataonga. lekin sirf ek shart par.

Tarika laughs: shart? you are not in a state of betting Mr.

The man rubs his forehead: dekho, agar sach jan na hai or yaha se nikalna hai to mein jaisa kehraha hoon, waisa karo, varna wo log hum cahro ko mardengey.

Tarika: charo ko?

The man: haan, tumhe, maa ko, mere bache ko or muje bhi.

Tarika: kaun marega?

The man: muje unka naam nahi pata lekin unka har mahine ek khat ata hai.

Tarika: kaisa khat?

The man: pehle shart manogi.

Tarika gets irritated: fine! bolo kya shart hai.

The man: jabtak tumhare sathi tum tak nahi ponchte, tab tak tum yaha se kahi nahi jaogi.

Tarika: what?

The man: yes, kyun k unki hum sab par nazar hai.

Tarika: par... ( thinks for a while ) theek hai. mein ye shart manti hoon. lekin ese wo mujtak nahi ponch payenge.

The man: ponchenge, mein abhi ek police mein report karne wala hoon, wo chori ki.

Tarika: so?

The man: kal jo chori karne ayi thi, wo tumhari hi sathi thi na?

Tarika remembers the scene: haan, lekin Ishita chor?

The man smiles: unki hi chal hosakti hai.

Tarika: par wo hai kon? or iss complain se kya hoga?

The man: wo uss ladki tak ponchne ki koshish karengey or uskey baad wo khud tum tak ponch jayengey.

Tarika nods her head: par police to yaha ayegi na check karne k kaha se kya chori hua hai.

The man after thinking for a while:hmm, tum nichey basement mein chup jao.

Tarika: par agar wo muje yun hi dhundle to acha hoga, itna sab kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi hai.

The man: nahi Tarika, khatra bohot hai, pehle tumhare sathiiyo ko unn logo tak ponchna hoga, wo pakde gaye to hum sab azad hai.

Tarika has no other way to go, so she agrees while right in the same city, the cops are given an appartment to take some rest.

Abhijeet POV: Tarika, agar tum bhi ab miljao to bas sab theek hojayega.

He remembers the time they had.

_**Flashback...**_

" arey Tarika jee, ap akeli hai aaj? " he asks with a huge smile entering the lab.

Tarika: haan Abhijeet, Salukhe sir kuch zaroori kaam k liye bahir nikle hai.

Abhijeet nods his head: ye to bohot achi baat hai.

Tarika glares at him with a smile: kyun Abhijeet?

Abhijeet moves towards her as she sets the test tube on the test tube rack and gets a seat besides the computer.

Abhijeet: arey, mein to bas.. yun hi... waise aap aaj bohot khuburat lag rahi hai.

Tarika blushes.

Abhijeet: or sharmate hue to ( closes his eyes tight making a wah wah wah wah wala face, you get it yeah? ) or bhi achi lagti hai.

Tarika shakes her head slightly: kyun? waise achi nahi lagti hoon kya?

Abhijeet becoming serious: are kaisi baat karti hai aap Tarika jee. aap to hamesha hi khubsurat lagti hai, bas jab bhi compliment karne chalta hoon, kabab mein haddi ajati hai.

The both laughs and he's shaken out of his thoughts, he removes his tears as Divya puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around to smile at her.

Abhijeet: arey Divya, tum?

Divya: sir khana tayar hai, chaliye.

Abhijeet: muje bhook nahi hai Divya.

Divya: sir mein janti hoon k aap par kya guzar rahi hai, par ACP sir k barey mein bhi to thoda sochiye. wo tut chukey hai apne dono baito ko aise dekh kar.

Abhijeet moves away: mein janta hoon Divya, par mein kya karu?

Divya: positive. positive rahiye, sab kuch theek hojayega. aap dekh rahe hai na k kaise sab kuch wapas araha hai.

Abhijeet smiles: ye batein muje karni chahiye thi, or dekho, aaj mein wo apne chotey se seekh raha hoon.

Divya smiles: sir zindagi ka matlab hi yahi hai, ek dusre se sikhna or ek dusre ka sahara ban na.

They both heads towards the table where Kavin and ACP were waiting for them. It was hard for them to eat, but they had to for the sake of each other.

Divya's POV: sir mein kaise batao apko k mein apko ese nahi dekh sakti, ap ne mera dihan rakha tha or ab to aap mere liye ek senior se bad kar hain, bilkul ek bhai ki tarah. ek behn kaise apne bhai ko pareshan dekh sakti hai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it short? if yes then I'll update very very soon, hopefully by Thursday, itna wait to karsakte ho na?<br>**_

_**koi baat nahi, kar . ( evil laugh ) **_

_**Review and review warna no updates.**_

_**jj.**_

_**tata!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So I had promised to update on Thursday, but sorry as I was busy, actually very busy. There is someone I have to thank first and that is Guest who made me realize that I am kind of missing Divya's part as she is also included in the women power of CID._**

**_Thank you and other reviewers as well. Hopefully this goes better._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Divya's POV:<strong>_

It has been a long and tough journey for our whole team. Our world was never happy, but it was never miserable. Everything had started to get back to its right place between Daya sir and Shreya ma'am, but... What has faith gotten us into.

This was not how it was supposed to end up into. We were all supposed to be happy and sleeping peacefully at the moment since it is already 1:37 a.m. We have all lost our sleeps. Ishita, Tarika ma'am, Purvi ma'am went missing. Shreya ma'am is in coma and this is not all. Dushyant... Its even hard to speak of him in front of others. No one here except for Kavin sir, Sachin sir and me wants to hear about him. They hate him to cores.

This all happened the day we received the phone call. We had to leave urgently. Besides all the tension that was going on which we were already used to, Freddy sir and Pankaj tried to cheer us all.

_**Flashback**_

Freddy: waise sir, jab ye case solve hojayega to kyun na hum log saath mein kuch waqt bitaye?

Abhijeet: kyun? Waise bhi to hum saath mein hote hai.

Freddy: par wo to kaam hota hai, enjoy thoda hi na karte hai.

Abhijeet: to phir kya karey ( changing to excited mood )

Pankaj speaks before anyone else could: dinner pe chale?

Daya laughs: kya Pankaj, tu har waqt khane ka sochta hai.

Purvi mischievously: sir, muje to adventure pasand hai or meine suna hai k Pankaj k ghar k paas ek purana building hai.

Pankaj nods: han hai, to?

Purvi: or suna hai k pichle 20 salo se koi bhi nahi rehta waha par.

Pankaj nods again and panics: to... to kya?

Divya spoke as Purvi winked at her: to kyun na aaj sham ko wo jaga explore karne chale?

Pankaj: nahi nahi, him waha kya karenge?

Divya: explore!

Pankaj: bohot bura idea hai.

Laughter echoes in the car and the serious mode turned on automatically as they reached their destination. The officers got off their cars, everyone had to be there as this was not a baby's play. They were informed that a bomb had been planted and getting just a few officers was not accepted and this is where they lost the game.

ACP ordered some of the officers from bomb squad to move with him while the others followed the rest of the officers. An hour went by and they had almost searched every corner of the busy park.

Abhijeet: sir kuch bhi nahi mila.

ACP: esa kaise hosakta hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: sir shayad information ghalat thi.

Daya moved with the rest: sir kahi par kuch bhi nahi hai. lagta hai information nakli thi.

The rest looked confused, and then suddenly, people started to move out of the park. Daya stopped a man: bhai San, ye San kaha ka rahe hai?

The man: arey yaha par ab ek shooting shuru hogi or ye park ab chodna hoga. Ajeeb log hai, pehle se notice board nahi dala.

The man murmurs a few more words while leaving.

Shreya: lijiye sir, hum yaha pareshan hogaye or yaha to shooting horahi hai.

As soon as they were about to leave, they heard some sounds. The sounds were disturbing to the ears and all at once covered their ears.

Then they heard a voice: namaste, dard hua?

ACP in low tone: ye awaz kaha se arahi hai?

Pankaj to Freddy: sir ye? Kahi bhoot to nahi?

The voice came from a speaker: arey ye to kuch bhi nahi hai, muje tum logo ne jitna dard diya hai na, mera tum sab se wada hai k tum logo ko mein iss se zyada dard dunga.

Abhijeet: kaun ho tum or humse kya chahiye?

The man: .na. itni asani se nahi bataunga. ab to khel shuru hone wala hai. enjoy the game! Hahahahaha!

Dushyant: sir ye admi pagal hai.

ACP: haan Dushyant, pehle dhundo k ye awaz kaha se arahi thi.

They all head into different directions. Daya, Shreya, Dushyant, Ishita, Karan and Nikhil were together. Abhijeet, Pankaj, Vansh, Sachin and Purvi on the other side. Kavin with Freddy, Divya, Mayur, ACP and Vikram were searching.

Dushyant: yaha par to kuch bhi nahi hai, awaz ayi kaha se?

Ishita: arey agar senior hi har man le to phir to hogaya kamse.

Dushyant: meine har nahi mani.

Ishita: really?

Dushyant: shut up Ishita.

Dushyant had been behaving rudely with Ishita since the past one week because of Ishita's childish acts. They were best friends, but now he didn't even wanted to hear her voice. Daya glared at Dushyant and Dushyant whispered a sorry to Daya. Daya shook his head.

Shreya: Ishita, koi bat nahi.

Ishita nods her head and smiles. Soon smog starts appearing and it gets a bit of difficult to breath. They hear ACP calling them.

ACP: sab saath ajao.

They all move towards the team and gather in the middle.

Divya coughs: sir sans lena mushkil horaha hai.

The others also cough.

Sachin: sir hamein yaha se nikalna chahiye.

ACP: jaan, sab chalo.

They move towards the gate and leaves, but just to feel someone missing.

Abhijeet: sir kuch to chut raha hai hum se.

They look around and someone is for surely missing.

Sachin and Kavin at the same time: Purvi!

Shreya: sir Purvi nahi hai.

ACP: dhundo Purvi ko.

They head inside and starts calling after her. Everyone screams around: Purvi? Purvi? Purvi, kaha ho tum?

They try calling her, but her phone was out of reach. The fog appeared again, but they had to find her and so ignored the fog.

_**Flashback ends...**_

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she cleared away her tear and played a smile on her face. Does she considers her friends stupid? What does she think that if she doesn't tell them, they wouldn't know?

She turned to face him: sir aap?

The guy: sir? Divya hum dost hai na?

Divya nods: sorry Kavin.

Kavin: tum San ko yad kar rahi ho na?

Divya nods: hum sab dost kitne khush the na?

Kavin nods: sab kuch theek hojayega.

Divya: par pehle jaise kuch nahi rahega. Dushyant...

Kavin: pata nahi Divya, par I'm sure k Dushyant ne jan buj kar nahi kiya

Divya: jaan, humein or Sachin ko to uss par bharosa hai, lekin yaha... kisi ne bhi uska yakeen nahi kiya.

Kavin sighs: sojao, kal plan par... ( sighs again )

Divya: neend aye to tab soyenge, sab ki neende udgayi hai.

Kavin nods and leaves the room. He switches the light of her room so that she can fall asleep. Divya stares at the dark sky. Even the sky seems empty just like their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>a short one I know, but adha accident batana diya, baki ka thoda hi na itni jaldi batane wali this. Rhoda suspense to banta hai na.<strong>_

_**Review karo or haan ye wala Divya special tha. Hope you guys liked it.**_


End file.
